


Kiss Me

by bixgirl1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Rating May Change, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1
Summary: Kisses can mean different things.





	1. Post Break-Up, Bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> A series of kiss-based drabbles (200 words a piece). Each chapter will be its own drabble -- chapter "titles" will be the prompt. Will update whenever I write a new one.

“You could have told me you’d be here.”

Draco continued packing. “I just needed the last of my things. I saw no point to another row.” 

Harry glanced away. “You didn’t see the point in saying goodbye before, either.”

He _felt_ Draco’s sharply-drawn inhale, but when Harry looked, his face was impassive. “You were the one who told me to leave.”

“If you didn’t care about…” Harry faltered and Draco paused, a picture frame hovering indecisively over his trunk. 

The photo was of the two of them, a year prior. They were laughing and flushed, bare shoulders visible against rumpled white bedding. Harry had taken it. 

“That’s mine.”

“Take it, then,” Draco hissed. The frame hit Harry in the chest and fell, his grip too slippery to catch it. Draco swallowed. “I never said that.”

“You always said it.”

“But I never… meant it.” His slender silhouette vibrated with tension. Harry felt that too. He stepped closer. 

Harry sighed, suddenly shaky. “How am I supposed to know that?”

“Some things shouldn’t require words,” Draco said, head turning. Harry looked in the mirror of Draco’s eyes, felt his warm, sweet breath against his mouth. 

He pulled Draco in, and kissed him.


	2. Longing, in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @julcheninred. ❤❤

It’s clumsy at first, the way their mouths bump and graze off each other’s, fingers grappling for purchase. But then something happens, like the second a new spell trembles bright to life. Potter’s hand winds hot around the nape of his neck. His tongue slips inside Draco’s mouth.

Draco can’t see anything but the shadow of Potter’s cheekbone and a hint of green. It doesn’t matter, not with Potter’s mouth such an insistent press. Potter’s taste is all Draco’s, now — all his. 

“Please,” Draco breathes into him. Potter’s chest rises against his own as though the word sustains him. The hungry slant of his kiss softens. 

“What?”

“Don’t stop,” Draco says, voice like broken glass. “Just…don’t.”

Another kiss. Eight years of lies dissolve in their clutch. Draco can’t bring himself to pretend anymore, that Potter isn’t what he’s always wanted. He slides his hands around Potter’s hips. Rotates his own. 

“Take me to yours.”

“Malfoy…”

Draco doesn’t care that it’s a bad idea. Nor that it’s dark and perhaps secret, that it may never happen again. Not if he can have it _once_. 

“ _Take _me.”__

____

____

Potter’s lips fall to his neck. He breathes quietly.

“Yes,” Potter says, and Apparates.


	3. Hello, in the water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @bellmir. ❤❤

“How long has he been going?”

Harry turned. The young witch was speaking to her friend, but he answered anyway. “Not sure. I’ve been watching for at least fifteen minutes.”

They nodded abstractly, gazes still riveted on Draco pulling hard laps in the pool. Harry didn’t blame them. Draco swimming, lean muscles bunching with every stroke and skin glowing pale gold under the sun, was sight to behold. 

“D’you think he charms or uses potions?”

“He’s just got...stamina, I think.” Harry’s lips twitched. “Lemme ask.” Ignoring their appalled protests, he cupped his hands around his mouth and stepped to the lip of the pool. “Hey Malfoy, do you dose with potions to swim like that?”

Draco’s sudden freeze of motion disturbed the water more than his swimming had. He looked up, eyes widening. “Harry, you wanker!”

Harry laughed. He sat down and slipped into the pool. Draco barreled over, slamming him against the tile. The kiss tasted like water, the inside of Draco’s mouth hot and slick. 

“They’re still watching,” Harry murmured.

“Let them,” Draco said. They kissed again.

“So you missed me?”

“Of course not,” Draco said against his mouth. “It’s just a hello.”

“Well." Harry smiled. “Hello.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely. ❤


End file.
